Kenapa Selalu Sakura?
by ryuhara haruno
Summary: Sakura itu sekretaris OSIS/Sakura-chan juga ikut bergabung dengan klub memasak/Hn. Aku ingin Sakura yang menjadi menejer tim kami/Gawat...gawat! Sakura, akan menggantikan posisi Shion!
1. Chapter 1

**Kenapa Selalu Sakura?**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****T**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo**** (s), cerita pasaran tapi, dijamin penasaran#PDLO?**

**Summary : Sakura itu sekretaris OSIS/Sakura-chan juga ikut bergabung dengan klub memasak/Hn. Aku ingin Sakura yang menjadi menejer tim kami/Gawat...gawat! Sakura, akan menggantikan posisi Shion!**

**Prolog**

"Mereka bilang, kenapa selalu aku? Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka yang memilihku. Aku hanya mendaftarkan diri."

"Aku suka dengan semangatmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju. Aku mau dia!"

"Kumohon, terimalah cintaku Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka membenciku."

"Kau benar, dia cantik. Dan _menarik_."

"Aku menolak."

"Dia harus menjadi milikku."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Maka dia juga tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Hn. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

"Sa..sasuke-kun. Sakit~"

"TAPI AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Jangan! Dia berbahaya, bahkan dia lebih berbahaya dari seekor ular."

"Kau kenapa selalu mendongak? Apa itu tidak membuat lehermu sakit? Menolehlah ke belakang, aku akan menjagamu dari sana."

"Kau harus merasakan akibatnya!"

"Tak kusangka, kau akan mengkhianatiku."

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku janji."

"Ta-tapi, dia hanya seperti seorang kakak untukku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Sasuke-kun."

Main Characters:

Sakura .H.

"Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa."

"Baiklah, aku menunjukmu."

"Mohon bantuannya Uchiha-san."

"Semoga saja aku bisa."

Sasuke .U.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Haruno, ikut denganku!"

"Hn. Baiklah, terima kasih atas bento-nya."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Hinata .H.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Lihat saja, akan kuberi dia pelajaran."

"Itu hukuman untuk wanita jalang sepertimu."

Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Ibunya seorang dokter kandungan, dan ayahnya menghilang entah kemana. Dia hanya sendiri di kota ini. Tapi, kenapa semua gadis di KHS membencinya? Apa karena dia dekat dengan Sasori? Gaara? Sasuke? Atau Sai?

Tidak, dia itu baik. Hinata saja yang tak suka padanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shion? Dia ada dipihak siapa? Apakah mereka tulus berteman dengan Sakura? Lalu, Kiba menyukai siapa?

Tokoh lainnya:

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasosi Akasuna.

Gaara Sabaku.

Sai Shimura.

Ino Yamanaka.

Karin.

Shion .

Kiba Inuzuka.

Dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya.

**Di tunggu ya!**

**Keep or delete?**

**Akhir kata, Review pliss..**


	2. Cherry?

**Kenapa Selalu Sakura?**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****T**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo**** (s), cerita pasaran tapi, dijamin penasaran#PDLO?**

**Summary : Sakura itu sekretaris OSIS/Sakura-chan juga ikut bergabung dengan klub memasak/Hn. Aku ingin Sakura yang menjadi menejer tim kami/Gawat...gawat! Sakura, akan menggantikan posisi Shion!**

Chapter 1: Cherry?

Amegakure, 15 Agustus 2008

Dear Sasuke,

Sasuke-kun, apa kabar? Gomen, jika aku jarang atau telat untuk membalas suratmu. Kau tahu, aku disini sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Aku dan Kaasan baru saja mendapatkan kontrakkan rumah yang baru. Yah, sederhana memang. Tapi, setidaknya lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

Kau tahu Sasuke? Kontrakkanku yang sekarang cukup luas dari yang kemarin. Sehingga Kaasan bisa membuka praktek di rumah. Yah, untuk bantu-bantu biaya sekolahku. Oh iya, Sasuke-kun, kau baru saja pulang dari liburanmu ke London bukan? Wah.. pasti sangat enak sekali ya jalan-jalan disana. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, keadaan kota-kota Eropa? Apakah sangat cantik dan menawan? Hahaha.. aku jadi ingin kesana juga, Sasuke-kun :P

Wah, sudah dulu ya. Sepertinya aku harus membantu Kaasan untuk menata perabotan rumah kami. Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun. Kutunggu balasan suratmu ya. Jangan lupa, kalau bisa selipkan fotomu liburan di London. Hehehe..

Cheers,

Cherry -

Amegakure, 19 Oktober 2009

Hai-hai..

Apa kabar Sasuke-kun? Pasti dirimu baik-baik saja, ne? Hehe.. sudah hampir 1 tahun ya, kita tak berkirim surat. Terakhir, saat dirimu menceritakan pengalamanmu berlibur ke London. Kau tahu Sasuke? Foto-foto yang kau kirimkan itu kupajang di kamarku lo. Sebagiannya kusimpan di album, agar jangan cepat rusak. Kaasan sangat senang sekali melihat foto-foto liburanmu. Yah, walaupun difoto itu tak ada dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku percaya, bagaimana pun wajahmu, kau pasti sangat tampan *ehem haha.. bercanda Sasuke-kun.. Peace ^_^V

Oh iya, sekarang kita sudah kelas 2 SMP, ne Sasuke-kun.. sebentar lagi kita akan kelas 3, lalu akan masuk SMA. Wah.. waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Perasaan baru kemarin aku menemukanmu di kolom rubrik Sahabat Pena Konoha di majalah langgananku. Ternyata, kita sudah hampir 4 tahun berkirim surat ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke-kun. Kapan ya? Haha.. atau, aku satu sekolahan denganmu. Wah.. itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya, dari Ame ke Konoha lumayan jauh, Sasuke-kun. Hahaha.. lagi pula, akan sulit jika pindah kesana. Di kota besar seperti Konoha pasti ramai ya? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Sudah dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Kutunggu balasannya.

Salam sayang,

Cherry -

**~~~00000~~~**

**Konoha, 12 Januari 2011**

Hai Cherry, apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tak mendapatkan surat darimu. Kau kemana saja? Terakhir aku mengirim surat padamu 2 tahun yang lalu ya? Kenapa tak membalas suratku? Apa kau tak sempat? Wah.. pasti kau sangat sibuk membantu Kaasanmu. Selamat ya Cherry.

Cherry, aku ada berita bagus. Aku diterima di salah satu SMA terfavorit di Konoha. Namanya Konoha High School. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang diterima disana. Bahkan, Kaasan dan Tousan-ku menghadiahkanku sebuah motor baru. Walau aku tahu, kalau di KHS itu siswanya tidak boleh membawa kendaraan mewah. Cukup sepeda saja, tapi tak masalah. Aku bahkan diterima melalui jalur undangan Cherry. Kau juga harus ikut berbahagia. Benar katamu, ternyata waktu itu sangat singkat ya? Sekarang kita akan lulus SMP, dan akan memasuki dunia remaja yang sebenarnya di SMA. Andaikan saja kita bisa satu SMA, Cherry. Aku pasti sangat senang. Aku bisa bermain dan belajar bersamamu setiap hari. Akan kutunjukkan tempat-tempat yang aku suka, dan akan kubawa kau kesana untuk menikmati pemandangan dan suasana kota Konoha. Dan juga, kau akan kukenalkan pada orang tua dan kakakku. Hn, mereka pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Cepat balas ya Cherry. Aku rindu dengan suratmu.

Salam,

Sasuke.

**~~~00000~~~**

[Sakura POV]

Aku tahu ini sangat berat untuk Kaasan. Kaasan difitnah telah melakukan praktik aborsi. Padahal itu tak benar. Aku tahu siapa Kaasan-ku. Tak mungkin wanita sebaik beliau melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Lagipula, siapa yang tega membunuh bayi yang belum lahir. Itu sangat kejam. Setelah cobaan itu menerpa keluargaku, kini Tousan-ku yang menghilang. Ia pergi bagai ditelan oleh bumi.

Saat mendapatkan kabar bahwa izin praktik dokter Kaasan dicabut, beliau menjadi stress dan tertekan. Ditambah lagi usaha rumah makan yang kami dirikan terpaksa harus gulung tikar. Karena Tousan tak sanggup membayar uang sewa kios selama 6 bulan. Jadilah keluargaku kacau balau. Kaasan dan Tousan kehilangan pekerjaan. Lalu, Kaasan menjadi single parent setelah Tousan pergi. Dan sekarang aku butuh biaya yang tak sedikit untuk masuk ke SMA.

Untung bibiku berbaik hati untuk memberikan kami pinjaman untuk membangun kembali kehidupan kami yang seakan hampir bobrok ditimpa masalah. Kaasan berencana akan pindah ke Konoha untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kata Kaasan, Kaasan tak sanggup jika harus terus berada di Ame. Hatinya teriris dan tak sanggup untuk melupakan Tousanku yang menghilang begitu saja. Seolah-olah melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga.

Maka dari itu, saat akan kenaikkan kelas 2 nanti, aku akan pindah sekolah. Entah sekolah mana yang akan kutuju, aku juga belum tahu. Kalau bisa, di SMA yang favorit dan aku mendapatkan beasiswa kesana. Aku juga ingin mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk membantu Kaasan-ku. Semoga saja Kami-sama mendengarkan permohonanku. Dan, oh ya! Apa ya kabar Sasuke-kun? Semenjak terakhir aku mengiriminya pesan, aku tak pernah mendapatkan surat lagi darinya. Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Coba dulu aku meminta alamat rumahnya di Konoha, pasti aku akan menemuinya dan kami akan bermain bersama. Yah, seandainya saja..

[End Sakura POV]

**~~~00000~~~**

Di ruang Ketua murid.

"Sasuke." Panggil seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah meja kerja yang terletak di sebuah ruangan minimalis berwarna hijau muda. Dengan wallpaper daun maple yang meneduhkan suasana di ruangan itu. Pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut dark blue yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku besar mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pirang di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tahu hari ini kita akan kedatangan siswi baru?" gadis pirang itu menarik posisi yang berada tepat dihadapan pemuda tadi.

"Hn. Tadi kepala sekolah sudah memberitahuku."

Gadis pirang itu memainkan ujung rambutnya dan berkata lagi.

"Untuk yang satu ini, biar aku saja yang mengatasinya. Kurasa kau sudah cukup sibuk dengan tugas itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hening.

Shion, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terurai sepunggung memainkan ponselnya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu terkadang pekerjaan ini membosankan." Ucap Shion tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu menginginkan posisi ini." Shion menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahukan, sejak awal yang aku incar itu adalah posisi ketua atau wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Yah, tapi karena hal itu, aku malah terpilih jadi wakil ketua murid." Shion menghela nafas.

"Hah! Kalau saja aku tidak peringkat 3 di ujian kemarin, pasti bukan aku yang menempati posisi ini. Kau ingat tidak? Nara Shikamaru? Kudengar ia ingin mengincar posisi ini." Lanjut Shion.

"Hn. Kalau kau tak suka kau lepas saja. Percuma menjalankan pekerjaan jika kau sendiri tak menikmatinya." Seru Sasuke. Tangannya masih setia pada pulpen dan kertas-kertas mengenai data-data siswa-siswi kelas XI Konoha High School.

"Ya, kalau seandainya saja semudah itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya membujuk Minato-sama untuk menyetujui pengunduran diriku. Ia bilang, kalau aku mau berhenti dari jabatan ini, aku harus menunggu ujian selanjutnya. Sehingga penggantiku bisa ditentukan dari siapa wanita peraih nilai tertinggi diujian yang akan datang." Shion mengambil nafas sejenak. "Padahal pencalonan Ketua dan Wakil OSIS akan dimulai bulan depan. Aku ingin mengikutinya."

"Hn, menurutku kau ikuti saja apa keinginanmu. Masalahmu yang ingin menundurkan diri, akan aku urus. Minato-sama pasti mengerti dengan keadaanmu."

"Benarkah? Wahhh.. terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kudoakan kau akan menemukan parthner yang pas untuk wakil ketua murid nanti." Shion tersenyum ringan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

~** Kenapa Selalu Sakura?**~

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda baru saja selesai memarkirkan sepedanya. Ia menyampirkan tasnya pada punggung dan mulai menapaki kaki jenjangnya di gerbang Konoha High School. Emeraldnya tak henti-hentinya memancarkan kekaguman pada sekolah yang akan dihuninya sekarang. Susah payah ia mengikuti seleksi dan berbagai tes di sekolah ini, akhirnya ia bisa menjadi bagian dari KHS dan menerima beasiswa yang full selama ia bersekolah disini.

Ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah". Sedikit ragu, ia membuka pintu dengan ukiran menawan itu dan disambut dengan senyuman ramah dari seorang pria bersurai kuning pirang dan mata berwarna biru.

"Se-selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Selamat pagi. Silahkan masuk." Jawab Pria pirang tadi dan mengizinkan Sakura untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna cream yang memang disediakan untuk tamu.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kikuk. Minato menatap Sakura dengan geli dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-ya. Minato-sama." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat datang di KHS. Semoga kau betah dengan sekolah disini. Nah, Sakura nanti akan ada seseorang yang aku tugaskan untuk mengantarmu ke kelas barumu. Karena aku harus pergi, jadi kutinggal dulu ya."

"Iya. Terima Kasih Minato-sama."

Minato segera mengambil jas dan tasnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis pirang yang bergaya modis. Ia mengenakan seragam sailor KHS, dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, rok lipit berwarna cokelat dengan motif kotak-kotak. Sebuah dasi yang bermotif dan berwarna sama dengan rok-nya. Dan tak lupa jas berwarna cokelat dengan bordiran nama yang tercetak jelas dibagian dada kanan atas gadis pirang tadi.

"Shion – Wakil Ketua Murid."

Matanya menangkap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan malu. Gadis pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Sakura dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Shion. Menjabat sebagai wakil ketua murid disini. Salam kenal." Shion tersenyum. Gadis cantik ini sangat ramah pada siapapun, termasuk siswi baru seperti Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya dengan berbinar dan tersenyum ringan. "Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal Shion."

_Shion, teman pertamaku di KHS._

"Baiklah, jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Mari kuantar ke kelasmu." Ajaknya. Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri, kemudian keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah mengikuti langkah gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura berdecak kagum dengan lingkungan KHS. Sekolah ini sangat indah dan memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Dirinya merasa sangat bahagia bisa masuk kesini. Apalagi bisa menjadi salah satu dari bagiannya. Ia berjanji akan serius menuntut ilmu dan tak akan mengecewakan Kaasan-nya.

Saking takjub dengan keadaan KHS, Sakura sampai tak sadar bahwa ia sudah tiba di depan kelasnya. XI-1. Kelas unggul di KHS. Hanya siswa dengan IQ di atas 140 yang bisa memasukinya. Dan itupun harus melewati seleksi yang ketat. Salah-salah jika mendapatkan nilai yang jelek di kelas ini, KHS akan mendepak siswa itu keluar dari sana. Dan mengadakan seleksi lagi untuk mengisi tempat yang kosong. Sakura menatap Shion sejenak dan mulai gugup. Ini adalah hari pertamanya disini. Ia harus terlihat sebagai siswi yang baik. Supaya tidak dikeluarkan dari KHS.

Shion menatap Sakura sedikit geli dan memegang pundaknya, "Jangan takut. Aku akan menemanimu masuk ke dalam. Kita teman bukan?" Shion menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya tat kala mendengarkan perkataan Shion tadi. 'Teman, katanya?' Sakura menatap jari kelingking Shion dihadapannya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Shion dan berkata, "Terima kasih Shion, kau teman pertamaku disini." Ujarnya.

Shion tersenyum lagi dan mulai membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Permisi." Ujarnya. Sontak seluruh perhatian kelas tersedot pada gadis yang menjabat posisi wakil ketua murid itu.

Kurenai Yuhi, seorang guru Fisika disana menatapnya penuh tanya. Shion mengatakan maksud tujuannya dan setelah itu ia memanggil Sakura.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kehadiran murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk." Kata Kurenai sensei.

Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu, mulai menapaki kaki jenjangnya. Ia berjalan pelan hingga berdiri di depan kelas. Seluruh perhatian kelas tersedot akan kehadirannya. Sedikit gugup, Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou minna, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku berasal dari Ame. Salam kenal." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"WHOAAAAHH!" Para siswa laki-laki berteriak setelah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cantik. Sakura tinggal dimana?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Boleh kuminta nomor hp-mu?"

"Nanti siang makan denganku yok!"

"Ayo, duduk denganku Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hanya menunduk mendengarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari siswa laki-laki. Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul papan tulis dengan penghapus.

"DIAM!"

Sontak kelas menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, Haruno ini hari pertamamu di kelas ini. Tolong belajar sungguh-sungguh dan buatlah prestasi yang baik. Nah, kebetulan aku wali kelasmu disini. Jadi, sekarang kau duduk di.." kurenai mengederkan pandangannya. Seketika mata ruby-nya menangkap sebuah kursi paling belakang di pojok kiri. Disana terdapat 2 bangku yang kosong, satu ada tasnya namun satu lagi tidak. Kurenai tahu siapa yang duduk sendirian disana.

"Baiklah, kau duduk dibelakang Sasame. Sasame, angkat tanganmu."

Gadis berkacamata tebal itu mengangkat tangannya. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Para gadis menatapnya dengan sebal. Entah apa kesalahannya, namun Sakura tak ambil pusing dan duduk di bangkunya.

**~~~00000~~~**

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Baiklah akan kuurus. Sudah ya, nanti kutelepon lagi."

Pemuda berambut merah bermata hazel itu memijat pelipisnya. Ia sangat pusing dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Dirinya yang sudah kelas 3 itu, seharusnya pensiun. Tapi, entah kenapa sekolah sangat percaya padanya, sehingga ia menjabat posisi ketua OSIS 2 periode berturut-turut. Ia menatap sebal pada wakilnya yang sedang sibuk membuat tanah liat itu.

"Deidara, bisa tidak mengurusi laporan evaluasi untuk acara perkemahan kemarin? Aku sangat lelah. Kau jangan bermain saja, bantu aku mengurusi pekerjaan ini." Ucapnya.

"Ya! Aku tau Sasori. Tenang saja, akan kuhandle. Oh iya, kudengar, Shion si wakil ketua murid kelas XI itu sangat menginginkan posisi ketua OSIS. Kenapa tak kau berikan saja padanya? Kaukan sudah 2 tahun diposisi ini."

Sasori memutar bola matanya.

"Bodoh. Kau kira memberikan jabatan ketua OSIS itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Andaikan saja kepala sekolah bukan si pirang itu, sudah dari dulu aku keluar dari jabatan ini." Sasori memutar-mutar pulpen ditangannya. Matanya terarah pada halaman belakang sekolah dan mendapati sosok asing disana.

Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil, ramping, kulitnya seputih kapas, dengan rambut soft pink yang tergerai bebas sepunggungnya. Hazelnya menyipit untuk melihat gadis itu lebih seksama. Gadis itu duduk sendirian di halaman belakang, sambil menyantap bento miliknya. Ia tak habis fikir. Siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di KHS, tergolong merupakan anak-anak dari kalangan atas. Bahkan jarang dan tak ada yang membawa bento ke sekolah. Mereka pasti lebih memilih untuk makan di kafe sekolah, yang makanannya terkenal mahal namun belum tentu enak itu. Ia menyeringai tipis. Tangannya mengambil blazer OSIS-nya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Sepertinya, ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik

**~~~00000~~~**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang ketua murid-nya. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Tadi ia sudah membolos di 3 mata pelajaran pertama karena harus merekap data-data siswa kelas XI KHS yang lumayan banyak. Kini ia harus kembali ke kelas sebelum Orochimaru sensei, guru Biologi-nya itu mengamuk dan memberinya tugas mengenai ular.

Saat ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia melihat ada tas asing yang berada disebelahnya. "Tas siapa?" gumamnya. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan tas seorang gadis itu dan duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi dan para siswa mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Kemudian datanglah seorang gadis bermahkotakan merah muda yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sasuke masih fokus pada layar ponselnya dan tak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Sampai timbul aroma cherry yang tiba-tiba saja menelisik indera penciumannya dan membuyarkan konsenterasinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Mata onyx-nya menatap lekat gadis di depannya sampai Sakura juga menatap mata jelaganya.

Onyx bertemu emerald.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Entah kenapa aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya selama bertahun-tahun, namun sekarang menghilang begitu saja. Ia menatap Sakura dengan intens hingga tak sadar bahwa ia membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"A-ano. Gomen, aku ingin duduk ditempatku." Sakura menunjuk tempat duduk disebelah Sasuke yang berdekatan dengan dinding.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memberikan jalan untuk Sakura. Kini ia tahu siapa pemilik tas itu. Seorang gadis beraroma cherry yang memabukkan baginya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan menyimpan kotak bentonya yang telah kosong di dalam tas. Sedikit gugup ia melirik pemuda tampan disebelahnya, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Maaf, aku murid baru disini. Kurenai sensei menyuruhku duduk disini. Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku pindahan dari Ame. Salam kenal." Ujar Sakura dengan sopan.

Apa? Pindahan dari Ame?

Telinga Sasuke sedikit sensitif dengan nama kota itu. Dari Ame?

Kota dimana Cherri-nya berada.

Apakah gadis ini kenal dengan Cherry-nya?

Tapi Sasuke tak tahu siapa nama asli Cherry itu. Gadis itu hanya menyebutkan nama samarannya tanpa memberitahu nama lengkapnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin seperti itu, hanya saja ia tak suka menyamar dengan nama lain. Maka ia hanya memberitahu nama depannya tanpa nama marganya pada gadis itu.

Sakura menunggu respon dari pemuda tampan disebelahnya ini. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan malu dan pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Sasuke menatap emerald dihadapannya itu dan berkata,

"Hn. Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua murid disini."

Seketika Sakura membelalakan emeraldnya dengan kaget.

Apa?

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Pemuda dihadapannya ini bernama Sasuke?

Apakah ini Sasuke-nya yang menghilang dulu?

Kalau benar iya, bolehkah ia memeluknya dan menangis dipundak lelaki itu?

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx Sasuke dan wajahnya memurung. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah gadis dihadapannya ini dan bertanya. "Ada apa Cherry?"

Deg!

Cherry?

Pemuda tampan yang bernama Sasuke ini memanggilnya Cherry?

Sakura mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah mata kelam itu dan bertanya dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Cherry?" tuntutnya.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan lembut dan menjawab, "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu begitu saja. Apa tak boleh?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak!" Ucapnya cepat. Sakura menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Bukan Cherry." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. "Salam kenal Uchiha-san."

Manik Sasuke memandangnya dengan sorot tajam. "Hn, salam kenal Haruno-san."

Tidak! Ia tak mengenali pemuda bernama Sasuke ini. Ia tak mau dirinya dipanggil Cherry selain oleh Sasuke-nya. Ia tak mau menggantikan kehadiran Sasuke-nya dengan Sasuke yang ini. Karena, bagaimanapun, Sasuke-nya tak akan tergantikan. Meskipun oleh Uchiha Sasuke dihadapannya.

TBC~

**A/N:**

**Gimana? Bagus gak readers?**

**Hehe.. makasih ya yang udah baca prolog dan review kemarin. **

**Ryu senang deh baca komen2 kalian.**

**Hmm.. gak usah banyak bacot deh.**

**Yuk, monggo.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
